The Strongest Madoshi in History
by Algerian from the moon
Summary: While sitting in the guild's building, Lucy asks a very interesting question, who is the strongest madoshi of all times? the answer may be shocking!(one-shot). my entery to Fairy Tail fandom, hope you like it, expect more later.


One afternoon in fairy tail's guild building, all the mages gathered and as always they made as much noise as they could, it seems like a routine for those guys!

On a table sat Erza beside Lucy and in the other side of the table sat Wendy and Natsu, and the two exceeds happy and carla were on top of the table, but unusually gray wasn't there, and as usual Juvia was asking everyone she met about gray.

"Have you seen Gray around?!" she kept asking everybody in the guild and all of them answered the same.

"No!" but she was Juvia and she won't let that take her spirits down.

"Gray-Sama! I will keep searching for you till I find you, wait for me!"

"I wonder where Gray is." Lucy wondered worried about her friend, he's always with them and rarely leaves their side.

"He's Gray, if it wasn't important he wouldn't leave us, I'm sure he's OK." Erza assured her.

"Maybe he's hiding from Juvia?!" and now Natsu interfered.

"Ay!" Happy agreed with Natsu.

"I don't think he would do such a thing, right?!" Lucy said looking toward Erza.

"Right!" and Erza agreed with her "anyway, I heard gildarts is coming back."

"REALLY!" Natsu said excited.

"Though I wonder why?" Erza followed.

"Isn't it obvious, he's back for Cana." Happy added but Cana somehow heard him.

"Happy! If you don't shut up I will lock you in a card." She threatened Happy.

"Since when Cana become so scary?!" Happy said in a low voice.

"I heard that too!" Cana shouted which made Happy's heart jump off his chest.

All of a sudden the doors bloomed open and Gildarts entered as always in a dramatic entrance.

"Gildarts, fight me! I will beat you this time." Natsu announced.

"How come you beat Gildarts when you can't even beat Erza?!" gajeel said matter of factly from a near table.

"True that! Gildarts is way stronger then Erza; if you can't beat Erza then you have no chance against gildarts." Lily added.

"I will beat Erza, and then beat gildarts."

"IS IT MY EARS OR I THINK I HEARD YOU SAYING YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Erza shouted.

"Scary Erza!" Natsu said very scared as he sat back in his seat.

"I think Natsu-san is also strong!" Wendy interfered which made Natsu jump back and show his strength, but with one look from Erza he was back on his seat.

"There's always strong mages all over the continent, you think you're the strongest till you discover there's someone stronger then you." Carla said.

"But there must be someone so strong that no one can match him, so strong that no one can beat him." Lucy wondered.

"Maybe!" Erza said.

"maybe I can ask one of my celestials friends?!" Lucy took her keys "Leo! No. Aquarius! Definitely no. maybe crux knows something, he's smart and knows the history of magic." Lucy summoned the celestial spirit.

"crux, do you know who's the strongest madoshi of all times?" Lucy asked him.

"Is he sleeping?!" Natsu asked confused after the celestial fell asleep.

"No, he's searching." Lucy corrected him.

Minutes passed and the celestial still sleeping when everybody got bored and they were about to leave he woke.

"I found him! The strongest madoshi of all times." he said.

"Great tell us more." Lucy said excited.

"Back when there was no magic, a man rose and ruled the world with his extraordinary powers and abilities; he's the first madoshi and also the strongest of all times." Everyone was listening very carefully and some other mages joined the group and listened as well.

"You may read or heard that the magic source is darkness, not latterly but it means when first magic appeared it was used in evil and darkness, this man ruled the world with an iron fist, he killed and destroyed countless villages and people, he was the absolute force in that time and no one dared to stand against him, until some other mages appeared and instead of fighting the first madoshi and free their people they joined him and become the nine knights of ishgar, and then they started to build their army of mages and so he become the most evil madoshi of all times…" he was interrupted by gajeel.

"But I though Zeref is the most evil madoshi of all times?"

"Indeed Zeref is the most evil madoshi of all times but the first madoshi did what Zeref didn't do, he changed!" he said and left everybody in confusion, after moments he continued.

"Once and while the first madoshi was out attacking a city, he killed all the men without mercy and took the children and women as slaves…" he was interrupted again but this time by Lucy.

"That's horrible; I don't know how you can call that changing?"

"acually he changed, one of the women he took as his slave was the city's princess, she was so beautiful and charming, they called her daughter of the moon, the first madoshi fell for her, he loved her and at last he asked her hand."

"I hope she refused, she doesn't deserve an evil man such himself as a husband." Natsu interrupted him again.

"No actually, she accepted! But with conditions…"

"What may be those conditions?" Erza wondered.

"She asked him to destroy all the magic in the world so they can live in equality."

"Is this possible?" Carla asked.

"It's possible; he was the strongest after all. He started fulfilling her conditions, first he sucked all the magic powers from over millions of his mages army and his nine knights, and that way 'face' magic weapon was started but the first madoshi face weapon was way stronger then the magic council face weapon that it took the magic from the whole world, and that way he become even stronger and then he started destroying that power he gained, and because it was so great it took him days which gave his nine knight the time to do their move, after discovering he was the one who took their magic they wanted to revenge and while he was out destroying the magic left, they sneaked to his house and killed his fiancée because they can't hurt him in any way but to hurt his closest."

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or cheer for what happened to him?" Cana said.

"I feel sorry for him, I can't imagine how I it would feel if I lost someone dear to me, if I lost you guys." Wendy said sad.

"You won't lose anyone dear to you Wendy; we will stay your side forever." Lucy comforted her and Wendy cheered a little.

"When the first madoshi went back to his home and found his fiancée killed, he went furious, angry, and sad. He didn't know who did this or why he did it but he blamed the whole word for his pain and he promised to revenge his love's death, he promised her to destroy the world."

"Destroy the whole world?! Is he mad?" lily said shocked.

"He was sad so what do you expect, his world was destroyed and now he will destroy others worlds, he used the massive powers he gained from the entire mages of the world and unleashed the first etherion, but a million times stronger than the magic council etherion."

"Did he succeed in his quest?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yes, the whole world was destroyed; billions of people dead, only few survived and formed the new world, the world you're living in now."

"Wow, he's really strong." Natsu stated.

"But what happened to the first madoshi?" Lucy asked.

"The gods couldn't kill him…" gajeel interrupted crocus once again.

"What?! The gods couldn't kill him, what is he? Is he even a human?"

"He was a human, but was too powerful to kill, they offered him banishment and he accepted since this earth only reminds him of his love. He was banished to another world and they say he still lives till his fiancée's or someone relative to her calls him."

"What is his name?" Erza asked.

"Siegfried fullbuster, great uncle to your friend Gray fullbuster." As he said the first madoshi's name, all the mages were shocked, not believing what they just heard, but crocus wasn't finished yet, he continued "and his fiancée's name was, Olivia lockser, great aunt to your friend Juvia lockser."

"I didn't expect that!" Happy said surprised.

"GRAY! FIGHT ME." Natsu shouted and stood and left in search for Gray to fight him of course.

"Gray's great uncle was in love with Juvia's great aunt, I didn't expect that!" Lucy expressed her surprise and Erza did to.

"Me neither!"

"So Juvia can call the strongest madoshi of all times, I would like to meet him." Gildrats said at last.

"I guess we may see that very soon." Lucy said before closing the celestials gate, and all the mages went back to do what they were doing.

After moments the master makarov approached the table were Erza and her friend were sitting.

"I heard the story, it was such a nice story, but what you don't know is that Olivia wasn't killed, she transferred to waters and she lives by Juvia now."

"What do you mean master?" Erza asked.

"I mean Juvia is Olivia!"


End file.
